Jurassic Marsh
|zombies = }} |Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key or US: $4.99 UK: £2,99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ |before = << |after = }} Jurassic Marsh is the tenth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The beta release of the world was sent to certain Android users. As its name says, it takes place during the Jurassic Era in a swamp setting. The environment modifier of the world are stationary dinosaurs that do not act as classic zombies. The current dinosaurs are Pterodactyl, Stegosaurus, and Velociraptor. The premium plant tied to Part 1 of Jurassic Marsh is Grapeshot. Levels There is a total of 16 levels to play as well as introducing three new plants and nine new zombies. Main levels Gallery Mesozoicmarch.png|Jurrasic Marsh old world icon and name before it's release Mesazoic Marsh Teaser Lawn.png|Teaser Piñata Party lawn D42dad4543a98226c6a786918c82b9014b90eb0f.jpg|Teaser Piñata Party Jurassicmarshlawn.PNG|Lawn 1jmpreviewzombies.PNG|Stegosaurus and Fossilhead on the world preview screen File:Theonethatkilledthemall.png|Day 15 note File:JurrasicMarshWorldPreview.png|Jurassic Marsh world icon File:Jurassicmarshtravellog.png|Travel Log quest background for Jurassic Marsh File:Jurassicmarshtile.png|Jurassic Marsh tiles Plants vs Zombies 2 - Jurassic Marsh OST|World OST Walkthrough :See Jurassic Marsh/Walkthrough. Trivia *Jurassic Marsh is the farthest back in time the player can go, as the events of this world, presumably, took place in the Jurassic period, long before the events of Frostbite Caves. **This is confirmed by Penny, who states that they have gone to approximately 153 million years before the present day. *Jurassic Marsh is the second world that takes place in a prehistoric setting, the first being Frostbite Caves. *Excluding Grapeshot, Part 1 plants all start with a letter P. *If Big Wave Beach's world icon is compared with Jurassic Marsh's, they seem to have the exact same volcano, hinting that there was a connection between the two. *A world similar to this world first appeared in Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse, albeit with no name and no zombies. *The zombies' foreheads share the same appearance as the Frostbite Caves zombies' foreheads. *The zombies' limbs are bulkier than the other worlds' variants. **It is unknown if the Frostbite Caves variants have these bulky limbs, due to the heavy clothing the Frostbite Caves variants wear. **The special zombies in Frostbite Caves do not have these bulky limbs, however. *Observing the teaser Piñata Party lawn, it bears a strong resemblance to the cartoon show The Flintstones. *The former name in French, "Mésozoïque Park" is a reference to the Jurassic Park franchise. *The Day 15 note appears to be one of the planets from Far Future, only green. **It is also the only note that is not a document of any kind. *Jurassic Marsh, Lost City, and Frostbite Caves are the only worlds not to introduce plants from the first Plants vs. Zombies. *This is the first world to have two flags in Day 1. *It is the first world since Far Future to introduce a special zombie on Day 1. *It is the second world with animated lawn mowers, the first being Frostbite Caves. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Jurassic Marsh